Caught By A Hook
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: An old enemey of Finn's is out for revenge, and will do whatever it takes to get it, even murder. Mater finds himself caught up in the mess too when an old rival comes to steal his job. Will the cars survive this Halloween? Read, Review, and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Trouble In London

**Caught By A Hook**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Trouble In London**

It was a beautiful night in the city of London. The stars and the moon twinkled brillantly in the velvet sky, and a brisk breeze rolled in from the sea. Settled comfortably in the London Musuem, Finn and Holley stood on guard.

Recently, the Queen of England had been blessed with the opurtunity to borrow the Hope Diamond from America and put on display in London. Word got out fast as the paparazzi had a field day telling everyone in town about it. Unfortunately, according to Finn's new boss, the wrong parties had also been informed, and were planning on stealing the diamond tonight.

Holley's eyes were tired, but she kept forcing herself awake, looking back at the blue gem. It was nearly midnight and the thief hadn't shown up yet.

"You're sure Raptor didn't make a mistake?" asked Holley, looking over at her partner " I mean we've been at this nearly all night, and the thief hasn't appeared yet,"

"Patience Miss Shiftwell" said Finn to Holley " the first skill a spy must try to master is patience,"

"I thought it was stealth," thought Holley, rolling her eyes.

The purple spy car's soon came to an end however, as the wall near the diamond display case suddenly exploded! A black car with red eyes drove in through the new hole as soon as the smoke faded away and started driving towards the diamond. Finn's eyes immediately widened in recgonition.

"It's Gear," said Finn.

"Who?" asked Holley.

But before she could even get an answer, the black car below smashed open the case, and in a flash Finn was grappling down towards him. He immediately karate chopped the black car as soon he got his wheels on the diamond. Gear was shocked, but he hadn't dropped his prize.

"Well well" said Gear, looking at his attacker " Finn McMissle, long time no see. It's very fortunate that we meet again,"

"I thought I locked you up a long time ago," said Finn, eyes narrowed.

"You did, but I escaped" said Gear " and after all these years, I'll soon have my revenge,"

"Well you're not taking the Hope Diamond with you" said Finn " I'll stop you,"

"You and what army?" laughed Gear.

"This one!" said Holley diving down from her perch, and attacking Gear.

She and Gear battled quite a bit, matching each other blow for blow. Holley tried once or twice to snatch the Hope Diamond away from Gear, but as soon as she would, Gear would kick her in the side and send her reeling.

When it seemed like his partner was getting tired, Finn drove in to help with the fight, and successfully sntached the Hope Diamond away from Gear. Holley finishing the black car off with a shock of her tazer wires.

"Looks like you lost old chap," said Finn, holding up the blue diamond in victory.

"Not yet I haven't," grinned Gear.

And with that said, a choking fog of grey smoke started to pour out from the black car, making Finn and Holley lose thier sight and immediately begin coughing. Ten seconds later the smoke cleared, and when the two spy cars could see once more, they were surprised to see that Gear had escaped, and the Hope Diamond was no longer there.

"Drat," Finn growled in anger.

"The new director isn't going to like this," thought Holley to herself.

* * *

**Later, Back At HQ**

* * *

"Pathetic!" said an orange and black Raptor, staring intently at Holley and Finn " it was a simple robbery assignment and you couldn't even pull that off,"

Finn restrianed every fiber of his being not to lash out at the new director. Every since the old one passed on, by murder no less, Raptor had been assigned on as a head director for British Intellengce. Needless to say this car begged on perfection, and thought that both Finn and Holley were worthless as spies.

"How could a car this every take Jack's place?" thought Finn.

The silver, spy car's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his partner.

"Commander Raptor" said Holley " I know we failed to stop the thief, but we have a pretty good idea of who he is, and will do whatever it takes to bring the Hope Diamond back,"

"Enough!" shouted Raptor " as of now, you and Finn are offically off this case! I am hereby forcing both of you to take your vacations early. Set one tread into this case and I'll see you kicked off the force,"

"What?" said Holley " you can do that!"

"Try me" said Raptor, grinning wickedly " you have twelve hours to leave England and pack your bags. Have a nice trip,"

With those last words, Finn and Holley both drove out the office with expressions of anger clearly written on thier faces.

"Who in the world does he thik he is?" shouted Holley, as her and Finn drove out of HQ.

"The big dog obviously" said Finn " I can't believe that the higher ups thought this guy could even qualify as a head director!"

"None of the less" said Holley " he still has the power to take our jobs away. Guess we have no choice but to follow his lead,"

"Any ideas for a good vacation spot?" asked Finn.

"Well" said Holley, with a grin " I do have one idea,"

Finn immediately knew what Holley was planning and smiled back.

"It has something to do with Mater right?" asked Finn.

A blush told him all he needed to know.

"Well" said Finn " he has been pateint for this first date thing, so why not? Siddley!"

"Yes Finn?" responded Siddley's voice on the communicator.

"Get gassed and ready to go" said Finn " and warn a certian tow truck about our arrival,"

"Right away Sir," said Siddley out loud, as the two spy cars approached over the horizion.

Standing high atop the roof of a nearby building a certian black car kept watch as the two spy cars crawled aboard the jet plane, the Hope Diamond shining brightly in his hands.

"So Finn" said Gear, as Siddley took off " our game begins at last,"


	2. Chapter 2: Beware of Bubba

**Ch.2: Beware of Bubba**

Halloween was soon coming to Radiator Springs and all the residents of the town were busy putting together the decorations for the yearly Halloween Festival. Red was watching over the pumpkins in the field to make sure they didn't die from the heat. Ramone, Luigi, and Guido were offering to help tourists with thier costumes for the festival. Flo was preparing the refreshments.

Lightning and Sally were busy setting up the decorations, and the Shieriff patrolled around the town keeping an eye out for Mater. The rusty old tow truck was known to be especailly sneaky when it came around Halloween time, plotting pranks on everyone in town.

"Don't need him scaring the tourists" thought Shieriff, still driving " now where could that boy be,"

Suddenly a whole bunch of tumbleweeds came raining down on the police car, burying him in seconds. While the Shieriff tried to shake off his shock, a familiar laugh echoed from one of the nearby rocks. Looking up the Shieriff could see a grinning Mater laughing his heart out.

"Oh boy" said Mater still jouval " gathering all the them tumbleweeds was hard work but it paid off!"

"What am I gonna do with you son" said Shieriff, shaking off the last of the tumbleweeds " every Halloween your always playing pranks,"

"That's when it's the most fun," said Mater.

"Well I don't want to see any your shanagians at the festival you hear me?" said Shieriff " we don't need you scaring the tourists,"

"You're no fun Shieriff," said Mater, climbing down from his perch, suddenly he saw a jet flying in the sky.

"I can't believe it!" said Mater, suddenly excited. " It's Holley! She's back!"

With that said Mater dashed past the Shieriff and headed back towards town, leaving a dust trail in his wake. Lightning and Sally had just finished hanging up one of the streamers when they saw Mater dash off towards the field. At first they were confused about the tow truck's sudden excitement, but when they stopped Siddley in the air it all became clear.

"Come on let's go," said Lightning to Sally, and they both drove to catch up to Mater.

A few minutes later, Siddley safely landed in Radiator Springs, and opened his cargo bay doors to let Finn and Holley out. Both cars were barely off the runway when Mater came in to immediately exchange a friendly greeting.

"Holley! Finn!" said Mater " it's good to see ya'll again!"

"It's good to see you too Mater," said Holley, trying to hide a slight blush.

"But what ya'll doing here?" asked Mater " last time we talk you said you and Finn had another mission,"

"It's been cut short" said Finn " we were forced to retire from it I'm afriad. So for the next few days, Holley and I will be vactioning right here in your town,"

"Why that's great!" said Mater " you couldn't pick a better time for it. The Halloween Festival is coming soon, everyone's been around here decorating. I wonder how things are turning out,"

"Well perhaps those two can give us the answer," said Finn, pointing to Lightning and Sally driving up.

"Finn! Holley!" said Lightning " so nice to see you again!"

"Likewise" said Finn " me and Miss Shiftwell have been granted some time off and decided to spend it here,"

"Great" said Sally " the Halloween Festival will be starting soon, it'll be great for you to come,"

"Quite a lucky thing for you first date huh Mater?" said Lightning, teasing his best friend.

"Quiet you're making me nervous," whispered Mater back to his friend, but he and Holley both blushed.

The akward moment was soon interrupted by the Shieriff driving up the group of cars.

"Mater!" said the Shieriff, looking sternly at the tow truck " some stranger has rolled into town and wants to speak to you, saying you robbed him. Flo's keeping him busy with the small talk, but I need you to come with me right now,"

"Ah, sure Shieriff," said Mater, following slowly behind the police car.

Finn, Holley, Sally, and Lightning all looked at each other confused for a minute, before they curiously followed. Minutes later, all six cars drove up to Flo's Cafe and Mater's eyes immediately widened in horror when he saw a familiar orange tow truck standing at the bar.

"Bubba," said Mater.

As if almost sensing Mater's statement, Bubba turned around, and his brown eyes narrowed at the tow truck. Quickly abandoning the drink Flo had given him, making oil spill on the floor, the orange tow truck drove up to Mater with a wicked grin.

"Didn't think you'd be seeing me around did ya?" said Bubba to Mater, his eyes narrowed.

"Nah, I didn't think I would," said Mater nervously. Shieriff and the others immediately became on thier guard at detecting the uneasiness in thier friend's voice.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Lightning.

"You mean Mater never told you about me?" said Bubba, fiegning hurt " well, he always was dumber than a box of rocks,"

Holley's and Finn's eyes narrowed as Bubba continued.

"What a joke was on that sign when I rolled into town" said Bubba " Sir Mater, hah! Never been a 'Sir' in his life, much less a knight,"

At that insult everyone's eyes narrowed, except for Mater, whose expression seemed to sadden.

"Just what are you doing here?" demanded the Shieriff.

"To take back the job that rightfully stolen from me" said Bubba " me and Mater agreed that long ago that we would race to see who would get the towing rights to Radiator Springs. But then that Doc came in and ruined everything, by choosing Mater for the job,"

"Then it seems like it's your loss" said Finn " if the Hudson Hornet rginally chose Mater for the job, you're old pact doesn't comply,"

"But the Doc ain't around anymore is he?" said Bubba with a grin " and since I know there were no official documents made after Mater got the job, the towing rights are still up for grabs,"

"Is that true?" asked Sally, looking towards the Shieriff with a worried look.

"I'm afriad it is," said the Shieriff glumly.

"Then Mater has no choice" said Lightning " he has to race this guy,"

"And when I win" said Bubba " Mater will be gone,"


	3. Chapter 3: Shots In The Dark

**Ch.3: Shots In The Dark**

The race between Bubba and Mater was agreed to take place during the Halloween Festival tomorrow, as a main event. No one had ever before seen two tow trucks race againist each other, so it was sure to be one for the history books.

Needless to say, later that evening, the Radiator Springs residents attitudes about Bubba didn't change after the guy checked himself into the Cozy Cone for the night. They were still mad about the tow truck's nasty insults towards Mater, and thier minds were rolling in curiousity.

"Mater" said Lightning " just who is that guy?"

"Me and Bubba have been rivals for years" said Mater " back down at the ol' Rustbucket Staduim we worked day and night towing in all sorts of cars off the track, waiting for a golden oppurtunity to strike up,"

"When Doc came to Rustbucket in search for a tow truck, Bubba bet if he could beat me in a race all the towing rights would belong to him. I agreed to it, but Doc came back the next morning and told everyone he had chosen me for the job. He never said why, only that he had a very good reason not to trust Bubba with the job,"

"Sounds like he found something wrong with Bubba's record" said Finn, turning towards Holley " Holley, you search the criminal records while I keep an eye on Bubba. I have a feeling this tow truck doesn't know the meaning of fair play,"

With that said, a few minutes later, Finn had himself on stakeout near the Cozy Cones to keep a watch on every move that Bubba made. Mater's life may be in danger as long as the orange tow truck was around, and he wasn't willing to let that happen.

From the shadows of the darkness, a pair of red eyes stared over at Finn as he watched Bubba's cone, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"So" thought Gear as he watched his nemisis " this is where you run off to hide. Then this whole town will suffer just like they did. Get ready for a real scare,"

With nothing more eventful happening that night, Gear slipped away to prepare his plan, while Finn continued to stand guard over the cone unaware that his enemey had even followed him here.

The next evening, the Halloween Festival was in full swing and everyone was having fun bobbing for fuel and the like. As the time drew close for Mater and Bubba to race Finn approached Holley and asked if she had discovered anything about Bubba's criminal past.

"Find anything useful?" asked Finn.

" No" said Holley, sounding defeated " I scanned over his criminal record again and again, but there all minor infractions. However, it seems like our friend Bubba is quite the businessman when it comes to towing rights,"

"What do you mean?" asked Finn.

"Turns out he already owns a bunch of towing rights outside of Radiator Springs" said Holley " the only ones he hasn't seemed to claim yet is Mater's,"

" So that's why he wants this job so badly" said Finn " so his company can earn more money,"

"Sounds like a real creep to me," said Lightning driving up to the two spies.

"Oh, Hello McQueen," said Finn, a little shocked to see the red racecar.

"Hi" said Lightning " Bubba and Mater are making their way to the Butte to get ready for the race. I tried to convince Mater to use his rocket boosters, but he refused,"

"Doesn't sound like a surprise" said Finn, with a grin " after all, he is a very honorable fellow,"

"Well let's go down there and see how it's going to turn out," said Holley, driving off. Finn and Lightning following soon behind her.

The race cousre around Willie's Butte had been set, with the trail lit up by a harvest of jack o'laterns. Mater and Bubba took their place at the starting line, while everyone else gathered around the top of Butte to watch the race.

"Please let Mater win," Lightning begged in his mind.

Down below, the Shieriff just got done explaining the rules to the two racers and signaled Luigi to start the race. Once the yellow car waved that green flag, both Mater and Bubba took off in a dash.

"One lap" thought Mater as he raced " that's all I need to win, one lap,"

That thought stayed in the old, rusty tow truck's mind as he and Bubba started to enter the big, stonewall curb. From the shadows, some distance away, Gear stood ready with a large gun cocked, pointing it at the two racers.

" Say goodbye to your friends McMissle," said Gear, and with that activated his gun.

A biraadge of missles suddenly launched themselves at the track, taking the racers and the residents by surprise. Mater and Bubba were nearing the dirt curb where Lightning had a little trouble in, when five of the missles exploded right nearby.

One missle in particular exploded to close to Bubba, and as he swerved to avoid it, he ended up falling into the infamous catcus patch where McQueen had gotten stuck many times before.

The other four missles exploded closeby to Mater, spooking the tow truck, making him activate his rocket boosters and win the race. The tow truck didn't stop going until he plowed his way into the crowd, and was grappled to a stop by Finn.

"Whew" said Mater, looking at his spy friend " thanks,"

"No problem," said Finn.

"Mater are you alright?" asked Sally driving up with Lightning " what happened? Where did all those missles come from?"

" I don't know" said Finn " but I'm gonna find out,"

"Well" said Lightning, dissapiontly looking at Mater " I guess this race is wash, even though you did cross the finish line,"

"Yeah" said Mater " speaking of which, has anyone seen Bubba?"

"I'm down here you buffoon!" yelled Bubba from the cactus patch.

"Ooo" said Holley, as she looked down at the orange tow truck " that has to hurt, but he kind of deserved it,"

Mater instantly swung his towline down and started to pull Bubba up, and looked blushly towards Holley.

"Miss Holley" said Mater shyly " if your not doing anything tomorrow night, would you mind going on a...,"

Holley grinned as the tow truck stmbled over the word, and gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you," Holley whispered back.

Finn, Lightning, and Sally smiled as the two lovebirds smiled at each other, glad at least something good had come out of this chaotic night. But Finn's mind was still on the missle attack, and the possible car that caused it.

From the shadows, Gear grinned wickedly as he watched Finn muddle his mind in confusion.

"Think all you want Finn" whispered Gear " but this game has fallen into my hands,"


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Deal

**Ch.4: A Dark Deal**

Mater couldn't have been any happier to start the day, for tonight was going to be his first date with Holley!

"I should go get her something!" thought Mater, stopping in the middle of his excitement " Maybe one of the others will have some ideas. This is going to be the best day of my life!"

Rolling out his cone, Bubba watched Mater drive off with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe all the dumb, rusty tow truck's luck. Years ago Mater could barely even talk with Doreen, and now he was a part-time spy, a knight, and had a pretty girlfriend to boot. Not to mention all the towing rights to Radiator Springs.

"Why was he stuck with all the luck?" thought Bubba, driving around.

"Jealous my friend?" asked a eerie voice, instantly catching the tow truck's attention.

"Who are you?" asked Bubba, looking back at a black car with red eyes.

"Call me Gear" said Gear " and I can help remedy your unfortunate situation, for the right price,"

"What price is that?" asked Bubba.

"Nothing" said Gear " 'cept your service,"

"I'm listening," said Bubba.

"Your tow truck friend is looking for a gift for this Holley yes?" said Gear, pulling out the Hope Diamond " deliveir this to him, and I'll make sure the cops take notice. In reward, all your towing dreams will come true,"

"As simple as that huh?" said Bubba, taking the diamond " but why should I trust you?"

"If you don't" said Gear, his red eyes glaring at Bubba " I can personally make sure you're never around again,"

With that said black fog appeared around Gear, and when it vanished the black car had disappeared. Bubba lookedat the empty space confused for a moment, and then back down on the blue diamond in his hand, an evil grin spreading on his face.

"Revenge is mine," said Bubba, and with that thought drove into town to catch up with Mater.

* * *

It was nearing late in the afternoon before Bubba finally spotted Mater coming back to his shack in order to get ready for his date with Holley. The rusty, old truck had not found quite the gift he wanted for Holley yet, and was muttering about it as he washed his face.

Sneakingly, Bubba drove up the front of Mater's garage, while his back was turned, and disposited the Hope Diamond on the driveway where Mater was sure to see it. Hearing Mater finish up his clean up, Bubba quickly skittered to the safety of the shadows, and watched as Mater started to leave the shack.

"Here I go" said Mater, then stopped as his tire hit something " Hey, what's that?"

Backing up, Mater could see a beautiful blue diamond sitting there in the dirt, sparkling like a midnight sun.

"Wow" said Mater, carefully picking up the gem with his tow hook " I bet Miss Holley would like this!"

Putting the diamond in the back for storage, Mater drove all the way to Wheel Well with a big smile on his face. Standing atop of a nearby cliff, Gear was smiling too.

"The bait has been set" said Gear, looking after the speeding tow truck " and like that, the game begins,"

* * *

It was a peaceful evening to be dining at Wheel Well. The stars and moon sparkled brillantly in the sky. A nice warm breeze drifted in the wind. And the air was filled with joy as Mater and Holley discussed many thrilling stories that made them want to laugh their fenders right off.

"No way!" said Mater, looking at Holley " Finn really did not do that!"

"Oh yes he did" said Holley, still laughing hard " I was an eye witness to everything,"

Laughter soared through the air for another few seconds, before being consumed by silence. Mater looked away from Holley, blushing slightly, as Holley looked back with a confused gaze.

"I got ya something," said Mater shyly.

"Oh Mater" said Holley, touched " you really didn't have to,"

"But I wanted to" said Mater, pulling out the Hope Diamond and placing it down on the table " for you Holley,"

Holley was in total shock the moment she saw Mater's gift. It couldn't be! The Hope Diamond! Sitting right in front of her! Unaware of Holley's shocked expression, Mater began to explian.

"I found the thing sitting in my driveway" said Mater " do you like it?"

"Mater I...," started Holley, but she never got the chance to finish as the resturant was suddenly invaded by Raptor and group of British Intellgence agents.

"Arrest that truck!" commanded Raptor.

"Hey watch it!" said Mater as three BI agents suddenly surrounded him and started attaching the boot " what's going on?"

"Commander Raptor what's the meaning of this?" demanded Holley, driving forward to confront her director, but was stopped by two more agent cars.

"That's none of your concern Miss Shiftwell" said Raptor, fiercely " British Intellegence got an anomious tip that this chap right here stole the Hope Diamond, and here's the gem to prove it!"

"But Mater wasn't even in London at the time of theft!" said Holley.

"Tell it to the judge!" said Raptor, then shouted " get this flith aboard Rex,"

With that said, a bronze colored spy jet hovered near Wheel Well and opened his cargo bay doors near Raptor as he and the other spies roughly pushed Mater aboard.

"Oh by the way Miss Shiftwell" said Raptor, as Rex's cargo doors began to close " you and Finn are fired,"

With that last statement, Rex soared off into the skies with an imprisioned Mater aboard, while Holley instantly tore off towards Raidaitor Springs with tears in her eyes. Lightning and the others were busy at Flo's talking to Finn, when they noticed an uspet Holley speeding towards them.

"Holley, what's wrong?" asked Finn, instantly worried.

"They took him" said Holley, her frame stained with tears " they took Mater!"

"What!" said Lightning shocked.

"Who took him Holley?" asked Finn.

"Raptor" said Holley " Finn, they're going to put him jail!"

"Not if I got anything to say about" said Finn instantly turning on his communicator " Siddeley it's Finn. I need you to come here and take us back to London A.S.A.P! Mater is in trouble, and we don't have that much time to lose!"

"No my friend" whispered a dark voice, watching Finn from his own priavte viewing screen " no time at all,"


	5. Chapter 5: Old Foes, New Leads

**Ch.5: Old Foes, New Leads**

One long flight later, Finn and Holley found themselves busting in to British Intellegence Headquarters with thier eyes narrowed in anger. However, Commander Raptor barely gave the former spies even a glance.

"What are you two doing here?" said Raptor, calmly.

"Where's Mater?" demanded Holley.

"Your boyfriend?" said Raptor " why he's safely locked away where a thief like him belongs,"

" Except he's not the thief!" said Finn.

"Any proof?" asked Raptor, still not intimidated by the angry spies.

"A whole town of witnesses saying that Mater was with them and not in London" said Finn " even a spy like yourself could see past that simple clue,"

"True" said Raptor " but maybe he was an accomplice. An underling someone could pass the diamond to until the heat ran off here in London. Sorry McMissle, but I believe your friend Mater stays behind bars,"

Finn so wanted to rip apart his new director right now. The jerk was obivously accussing an innocent tow truck of a major crime without any support evidence at all! If only he hadn't been fired, Finn could ask the top dog to fire Raptor on the spot. But there was no way of doing that now.

"I want to see Mater," said Holley.

"Yes" said Raptor, pushing a button to open a door " it's only fair you get to say your final goodbyes,"

Forcing himself not to return that statement, Finn followed Holley into the cell block, where row upon row of cells could be seen. Most of the cells contianed the evil Lemon cars that tried to cause chaos at the World Grand Prix, and they gave Finn and Holley a glare as the two spies drove down.

Mater's cell was located near the back, where Axelrod's, Professor Z, Grem, and Acer were kept. Ignoring the other criminal cars, Finn and Holley drove right up to Mater. The poor tow truck was looking sad and depressed. When he saw Finn and Holley he tried to cheer up, but his face was still set in a frown.

"Hi guys," said Mater softly.

"Oh Mater" said Holley " I was so worried about you,"

"What happened to you before we got here?" asked Finn.

"I don't know" said Mater " one minute I'm presenting my gift to Miss Holley, next thing I know, bunch of spies come out of nowhere and take me off to jail. They think I stole something, but it ain't true!"

"We know" said Finn " Mater where did you find that diamond?"

"In my driveway" said Mater " which is funny because that's the first time I've seen something sparkling there,"

"Sounds like a plant," said Holley.

"Yes" said Finn " which means the real thief must have followed us to Radiator Springs, and planted the diamond to frame Mater,"

"Gear?" said Holley " but I don't understand. Why did he go to all this trouble?"

"Gear always had a thing for playing games" said Finn " he probably knew about the World Grand Prix case and that Mater helped us solve it. He's probably nothing more than a pawn for this game,"

"Well what can we do?" said Holley " we're jobless, and the commander won't release Mater without conclusive proof,"

"We'll check out Gear's old hideout for clues" said Finn, then turned to Mater " Mater, you'll have to hold tough until we get back,"

"Okay," said Mater depressed.

"Don't worry Mater" said Holley, delivering her boyfriend a quick kiss " we'll get you out of there,"

And as the spy cars drove off to clear his name, for the first time since he got thrown in prison Mater smiled.

* * *

"So where is Gear's old hideout?" asked Holley, as she and Finn left headquarters.

"Underground in the ancient catacombs" said Finn, still driving " there's a secret chamber down there where I busted Gear last night, performing some unspeakable games on some cars that he captured,"

"What kind of games?" asked Holley nervously.

"He totured them" said Finn coming to a sudden stop, shooting a look towards his partner " to death,"

* * *

Evening soon fell upon England as a dark blanket glittering with diamonds spread out across the heavens. The work day had passed for many British Intellegence agents, and while some went home, some were stuck at the office to deal with the leftover paperwork.

The prisoners had all since went to sleep. Mater was snoring quite loud which was making Professor Z nuts. But before the small car could even yell at the tow truck, the door to the room swished open, allowing an agent to come inside.

For as long as he's been imprisoned Professor Z had seen many agents as they took to thier turns to present the daily oil rations, but he never layed his eyes on an agent like this.

The car was as black as the shadows it creeped in, his red eyes scanning each and every prisoner as he went down the row. Fear instantly went up Professor Z's frame as the eerie car edged closer to the end of the cellblock.

The intense look in this mysterious car's eyes said it all, he was not a nice person. Finally, the car's red gaze landed on Mater's cell, staring at the rusty tow truck in his slumber.

Without a word, he opened the cell and slipped inside, latching a grapple on the sleeping Mater's tow cable. Mater jolted around a little at the feeling of being touched, but soon fell right back to sleep as Gear slowly started to pull him out of the British Intellegence Agency.

"Yes" said Gear, as soon as he and Mater got outside " quite a useful pawn indeed,"

Just as Gear left with his prize, one of the night guards of British Intellegence was doing his final security check on the cells when he saw one of the cells were wide open. Instantly he went into into a panic and started driving around to warn the remaining agents.

"Escape! Escape!" he shouted "Prisoner 0913 has escaped!"

"Call Commander Raptor!" shouted another agent " Alert the Bobbies! There's a criminal on the loose!"

That night, all of England was sent into a panic, and when Commander Raptor arrived to review the crime, he immediately asked for a copy of the servalince tape to review. What he found on it was atonishing! Finn and Holley were shown breaking Mater out of jail!

Hearing the news through the cellblock, Professor Z gasped as well. How could the servallince tape been so wrong? There was only one car who came in last night, not two!

"Go! Capture them!" shouted Raptor to fellow agents " find the fugitives and bring them back to me immediately! Dead or Alive!"

With that said the agent cars dashed off to hunt for Finn, Holley, and Mater while Raptor stayed behind grinning evilly.

"Tata McMissle," said Raptor, and with a laugh he drove back inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Lightning's Rage

**Ch.6: Lightning's Rage**

While things were starting to grow hectic in London, back in Radiator Springs depression and worry had posioned the air. All thoughts were on Mater and if Finn and Holley would be able to catch the real crook so they could clear his name.

Lightning and the others were gathered at Flo's when the Shieriff drove up to them with a problem.

"What's a matter Shieriff?" asked Lightning.

"Otis broke down outside the county line again" said the Shieriff " and without Mater here, we have no one around to give the poor fella a tow,"

"Well" said Sally, shyly " there is one tow truck in town,"

Lightning and the others immediately knew who Sally was talking about, and by their narrowed it was all clear what they thought about the idea. Bubba had been after Mater's job the moment he arrived in town, and now that Mater was gone, he would finally have what he wanted.

"No" said Lightning, clearly miffed " no way is that guy taking Mater's place!"

"But we just can't leave Otis out there forever," said Sally.

"We don't have any other choice," sighed Ramone.

To angry to even stick around anymore, Lightning sped off somewhere to cool off, leaving the rest of the residents staring at each other in silence.

"He's going to want something in exchange you know that right," said the Shieriff, looking at Sally.

"I know," Sally sighed.

* * *

What Bubba wanted in exchange was cash, and offical documentation showing that he now owned the towing rights to all of Radaitor Springs. Reluctantly Sally granted the orange tow truck's request, and once the papers were signed he went out and fetched Otis.

Lightning kept on watching the enemy tow truck with an eagle eye, still displeased that Bubba had taken over Mater's job. He got even more angry when Bubba checked out of the Cozy Cone and started crashing at Mater's old shack.

All of Mater's personal belongings had been thrown out into the street, as Bubba started moving his own things in. One particular picture, that showed Mater standing in front of the town with all his friends, had been smashed to pieces, along with a little souviner Holley had sent him during one of her missions.

How dare Bubba try to trash his friend's memories! Lightning was enraged! So were the other citizens once Lightning told them about what was going on. But the contract was law. If Finn and Holley didn't manage to free Mater by the end the week, Bubba would be the town's permanent tow truck.

Night soon fell and with it came despair. Lightning was about to make way for his Cozy Cone when he noticed silently sneaking away from Mater's house. Curious, Lightning followed the orange tow truck to see what he was up to.

"You're plan worked like a charm Gear" said Bubba, bringing up a holoscreen showing a black car with red eyes " planting that diamond and getting Mater arrested was the greatest scheme yet. And now the towing rights are mine, "

"Glad you're pleased" said Gear " but with the way things are going you may not be pleased for long,"

"What do you mean?" asked Bubba.

"Because" said Gear, looking behind Bubba " you're about to get busted,"

"What?" said Bubba, turning around, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw McQueen " Oh no!"

Seeing that he had been spotted Lightning McQueen rushed over to the Shieriff's office with Bubba chasing behind him. Lightning was nearing the halfway point when Bubba suddenly threw out his tow line and snagged the speeding racecar.

"You're not going anywhere," said Bubba, dragging McQueen back.

Lightning kicked up speed, but he was alreadly losing ground to the much stronger tow truck. Bubba grinned wickedly at his struggling prey.

"Nothing is going to ruin my plans," yelled Bubba.

Suddenly, floodlights went up illuminating the entire area curtiousy of Sarge. The green army truck stood in the bright light with all of the other Radiator town residents glaring angrilly at Bubba. Shieriff quickly sneaked up from behind and hitched Bubba with a parking boot, as Sally went to unhook the cable.

"How.. how'd you guys know?" asked Lightning, looking at his friends.

"Heh" said Sally " you weren't the only one suspicious of Bubba's actions,"

"I faked the legal papers for the towing rights and Luigi and Guido follow you around" said the Shieriff " once they found enough support evidence, we arranged this little surprise,"

"What?" said Bubba, enraged " you mean you never gave me the towing rights?"

"That's right buster" said Sarge " you've been hoodwinked,"

Stunned at being tricked, Bubba followed along silently with Shieriff and Sarge as they guided him to the impound lot. Lightning immediately turned to Sally.

"I have to talk to Finn and Holley" said Lightning " Bubba was taking orders from some other car, they need to be informed on this,"

"I'll get right on it" said Sally " but first, I say we undo the damage Bubba has caused while he was here. I don't want Mater to come back home seeing his place is a wreck,"

"It was always a wreck" said Lightning " but I wouldn't have it any other way,"


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome To Your Nightmare

**Ch.7: Welcome To Your Nightmare**

Night had fallen along London as Finn and Holley twisted through the catacombs. And took all the strentgh Holley could muster not flee off in terror at seeing all the fenders that made up the walls.

Finn could feel his partner's nervousness. The twisted scenery made him want to gag too, but where he and Holley were going, it would make this maze look like a side stop. Approaching a dead in, Finn tapped some notes on some of the wall fenders and the secret passageway to Gear's old lair began to open.

Holley gasped the moment after she and Finn drove inside, terrified by what lay before her. Torture tools about any shape or size could be found here. Even the skeletal remains of cars could be seen scattered throughout the chamber.

"Oh my," was the only thing Holley could think of to say.

"Let's look for clues," said Finn, driving off to search, with Holley reluctantly following behind.

After about half an hour of searching it was turning fruitless, until Finn finally spotted something he missed. A folded piece of paper, carefully placed under a cracked engine block.

"Holley" called Finn, while removing the engine block with his grapple " I think I found something,"

Curious, the purple spy car rushed over to Finn's side and unfolded the piece of paper that he had found. It was a letter of some kind, and by it's words it was clearly meant for Finn.

**_Well done McMissle. I was worried that you weren't going to make it this far. But then again, we always had a good time playing games. By the time your reading this, my secret weapon will be on it's way to completion, and your tow truck friend won't have a prayer._**

**_Come and stop me if you wish, but you would need a villian's eye to see through my disguise. And it's not as Easy as you think. The clock is ticking McMissle._**

**_Sincerely Yours,_**

**_Gear_**

" We got to get Mater away from him," said Finn, tucking the letter away.

"But how did he get Mater?" asked Holley "Raptor and the other agents would have been standing on guard,"

"I don't know" said Finn "Gear never played a game without leaving clues for the player to find, but I don't know why he capatilized the word Easy and expressed a villian's eye,"

A call suddenly came in on Holley's communicator interrupting Finn's train of thought. Bringing up her holoscreen, Holley was surprised to see both Sally and Lightning on the horn.

"Holley" said Lightning " have I got something for you,"

"What is it?" asked Holley.

" Turns out Bubba was the one who planted that diamond in Mater's driveway" said Lightning " he was taking orders from some black car with red eyes. I saw them contact each other,"

"Gear" said Finn, driving up next to Holley " has Bubba been charged?"

"Yes" said Sally " he's rotting in the impound as we speak,"

"Good," said Finn.

"How's Mater doing?" asked Lightning.

"We fear that Gear has gotten his wheels on him, but he left us a clue" said Finn " me and Holley our on way out to follow the lead right now,"

"Good luck" said Sally " and be safe,"

With that said, the two cars signed off. Holley looked over to Finn.

"We don't have much time, let's go!" said Holley, and she and Finn drove out of the catacombs.

As soon as the two cars emerged from underground the night was suddenly illuminated by helicopter searchlights, and the headlights of a dozen other secret agent cars with their guns aimed. Leading this entire ambush, was Commander Raptor.

"Raptor, what's the meaning of this?" asked Finn.

"Prison" said Raptor with a wicked grin " as of now, you and Holley are under arrest,"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the old warehouse district, Mater was waking from a long slumber. However, when he opened his eyes, he gasped in surprise to see that he not in a old prison cell anymore.

Instead, he was in somekind of highly built tube, his wheels chained to the ground, and sci-fi looking equitment hanging just around him. Outside the tube he could see parts scattered everywhere, cages, and even something big hidden under a tarp.

A glowing pair of red eyes suddenly appeared through the doorway, making Mater shiver in fear, as a black car suddenly drove into the room.

"Ah good you're awake" said Gear, grinning towards Mater " now the torture can begin,"


	8. Chapter 8: Help From Professor Z

**Ch.8: Help From Professor Z**

Minutes later both Finn and Holley found themselves being locked in at Mater's old cell, by their once fellow other British agents. Raptor had left sometime ago to file a report of their capture. Grem and Acer couldn't help but joke at the predictament of the two spies, while Professor Z and Axelrod just remianed silent.

"Grrr!" said Holley, angrilly " darn that Gear!"

At the mention of the black car's name Grem and Acer's laughter became silent, and Professor Z's eyes grew wide. Carefully, Professor Z drove up close to his bars and peered at the two spies.

"Did you say Gear?" said Professor Z.

"Yeah," said Holley.

"You know him?" asked Finn.

"Of course" said Professor Z " one doesn't run around in the criminal underworld without knowing the King of crime. Not if you want to live at least. He came in here sometime last night, dragging off that two truck pal of yours,"

"So it's true" said Finn " he does have Mater. But what does he plan to do?"

"What do you about this Gear?" asked Holley.

"A car with an incredibly high intellegence, a heart for toture, and a thing for games" said Professor Z " he was my main inspiration after I started my criminal craze. His most horrific deed as I recall is when he destroyed an entire spy car's family, right in front of his very eyes,"

Finn frowned at this and his eyes instantly displayed sorrow. Tears threatened to leak from his windows. That memory was a horrible thing for him to bear. Holley noticed her partner's look, but decided not to dig into it until after she got more answers.

"Where did he go?" she asked Professor Z.

"Out the same way he came" said Professor Z " I was the only one to witness it. Not to long after a servallince tape turned up with both of your images on it,"

"He faked the tape" said Holley " that scoundrel,"

"I think the main question is" said Finn, finally breaking out his somber mood " why would he want to keep Mater alive? What does he plan to do with him?"

"Whatever it is" said Grem " he won't survive for long,"

"Then we're getting out of here now," said Finn, activating his lock pick on the cell. Minutes later the door swung open allowing him and Holley to slip out.

"Thanks for the info gents" said Holley " tally ho!"

"Hey what kind of thanks is that!" shouted Grem as the two spy cars drove off.

"Okay" said Holley, once she and Finn were out of the cellblock " we got out, but now where do we go now? We can't go anywhere without running into another agent,"

"Which is why we're going to try out that new piece of hardware we recieved from Tomber just last week" said Finn " activate the cloaking device and follow me to Raptor's office. There's a secret passage there that Jack had installed to get to the kitchen faster,"

Following Finn's lead, Holley activated her cloaking device and followed her partner all the way to Raptor's office. Luckily, for both of the spy cars, the orange and black car was not in the room.

Deactivating the devices, Finn started looking around for the passage while Holley rolled over to the computer on Raptor's desk. One file had been opened called Operation: Striker.

Curious, Holley's eyes scanned the information, and her mouth opened in shock at the info. Quickly she downloaded the info into her harddrive just as Finn found the lever for the secret passage, and pulled it making him and Holley go down into the floor.

One quick rush through the kitchen later and the spy cars escaped HQ to live another night. They both didn't stop until they reached the safety of the warehouse district, where they quickly hid inside one of the stalls trying to catch their breath.

"Finn" said Holley " you're not going to believe what information I found,"

"Shh, what's that?" asked Finn, listening quietly.

Confused, Holley listened as well. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, but then suddenly a familiar scream echoed through the night, making both spy cars stiffen in fear.

"That's Mater!" shouted Holley, immediately driving off, with Finn not far behind.

Within seconds Finn and Holley were busting into another warehouse about five doors down to lay their eyes on a shocking sight and a grinning Gear.

"To late McMissle" said Gear, moving aside to reveal his latest creation. A highly customized black Mater with yellow flames and burning green eyes. " Operation: Striker is now complete,"


	9. Chapter 9: Stolen Soul, Burning Tears

**Ch.9: Stolen Soul, Burning Tears**

Holley's eyes widened in horror at the sight of what Mater had become. The once friendly tow truck had been transformed into a deadly looking black, three-hooked tow truck, with glowing green eyes, yellow flames, and spikes pointing out of his wheels.

"Mater no!" Holley cried.

"Mater yes" said Gear, grinning at Holley's discomfort " I must congradulate you Finn for finding such a willing tool for my plans. With this tow truck's overwelming strentgh, I shall break into the space lab's nuclear core, and reduce all of England to a radioactive wasteland,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Finn, charging at Gear.

However, as the silver spy car charged at Gear, he suddenly pulled to to a stop when the evil Mater cast out one of his tow hooks and caught Finn from behind. Holley ran up to help Finn, but ended up getting hooked as well.

"Well done Mater" said Gear, removing the tarp in the center of the room " now place them in this machine,"

Without hesitation, Mater did as Gear ordered, and soon finn and Holley found themselves strapped on a gaint, circular platform. Two horns curved inward from the platform's sides, pointing right at Finn and Holley. Grinning, Gear pressed the red button to activate the machine. A countdown clock soon appeared, counting down from three minutes.

"It was so nice playing with you again" said Gear, flashing Finn a wicked grin before turning to Mater " let's go!"

"Yes Master," said Mater, hooking his tow hook under Gear and blasting both of them off with his rocket boosters.

"Mater," cried Holley,as soon as the tow truck disappeared out of sight.

Finn could imagine how much pain Holley was suffering through right now, but needed to keep his mind focused on a way for them to escape. The two horns above above them were starting to spark with energy, and in seconds they would be flashed fried.

Suddenly, Finn eyes landed on the high-tech tube were Gear had done Mater's improvements. Using his grappling line, he aimed at the cutting laser, and with a little luck, managed to wrap his line around it and pull it back.

Once he had the laser is his possession, Finn carefully aimed at his straps and used it to cut himself free. Next he cut through Holley's bonds and told her to fly. As she took off in jet mode, Finn attached a grappling line to her, and they both escaped from the warehouse just an electrical explosion tore the whole building apart.

"Whew that was a close one" said Finn, then looked to Holley " now let's go get Mater!"

* * *

"Hah" laughed Gear, as he Mater strolled through the nuclear plant, passing the knocked guards " this is just to easy,"

A security car saw the two villians approaching the nuclear reactor core and pointed his gun as they approached the door.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" he yelled.

"Mater" said Gear, looking to the tow truck " if you would,"

With that said Mater launched his three grapple hooks, attached them to the police car, and slammed him againist the wall. Something slid off the security guards next, landing right near Gear and Mater, it was a key card.

"Why thank you Sir" said Gear, taking the key card and using it to open up the door leading to the nuclear core " you're to kind,"

As Gear and Mater crept into the Nuclear chamber, Finn and Holley finally arrived at the nuclear plant, passing all the passed out cars on the way.

"They must have gotten inside the core" said Finn to Holley " come on!"

Once the two spy cars passed through the doorway leading into the core, both couldn't help but gawk at the sight. A big roundabout catwalk covered the edge of the room, and a container holding a massive green glow stood poised at the center.

From their current position Mater and Gear could not be found, and it was impossible to tell which way down the catwalk they went. As much as Finn hated to admit it, he and Holley had to split up.

"Radio once you find them," said Finn, taking off to the left, while Holley took the right.

Finn had driven just about ten yards down the catwalk when he finally spotted Gear standing at the controls to the nuclear core. The black car was already busy tapping in the commands to overload the core.

"Gear!" shouted McMissle, darting towards his enemey.

"To late Finn," said Gear, typing in one last command, allowing the flashing red alarm to echo through the plant.

"Ten minutes before this place blows up McMissle" said Gear, smiling evilly " I sugguest you start heading towards safer ground,"

"Not a chance," said Finn.

"Then stop me if you can," said Gear, and with that said he and Finn charged each other and began to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the plant, Holley was having no luck in her search and was about to turn around when suddenly three flying hooks came soaring at her from behind. Shocked, Holley just barely managed to dodge the deadly missles before they implanted themselves in her frame.

Turning around, just in time to she the claws retract back to their owner, Holley's widened in fright when she spotted the now evil Mater. The glow in his green eyes displayed no mercy as he drove towards Holley, poised and ready for attack.

Holley was tempted to go reaching for one of her guns and fight back, but she didn't want to run the risk of killing Mater. Even if Gear did take him away.

She backed up as Mater drew closer, thinking of any plan that she could, until she noticed something strange about one of the headlights on Mater's frame. The right front headlight was blinking red in the middle.

"So that's what Gear did to Mater" thought Holley, sudden realization dawning " he implanted a virus into that headlight,"

Thinking fast, Holley pulled out her tazer gun and aimed it at Mater, as the tow truck got ready for another charge of his hooks. Simontaneously, both Holley and Mater fired their attacks at each other, hoping that they would work.

One hook pierced Holley's bumper, while the other pierced her side, but the third one once the tazer wires made contact with Mater's frame, shocking the tow truck to pieces.

The device that Gear had implanted in Mater, exploded into a million fragments, driving the tow truck into a daze. As Mater swung around trying to regain his senses, the tow hooks attached to Holley's frame swung her towards the nuclear core.

Soon, the purple spy car found herself smashing through the glass to the nuclear core, and plummeting to her radioactive death.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation And Proposal

**Ch.10: Revelation And Propsal**

"Mater!" yelled Holley as she continued to fall.

The sound of his girlfriend's voice instantly broke Mater out of his tizzy, and he started pulling back on the two tow hooks attached to Holley's frame. Once his girlfriend was back on the catwalk safe and sound, Mater instantly drove up to her, and apologized for his henious deed.

"Thanks Holley," said Mater, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Your welcome Mater," said Holley with a blush.

Suddenly, the flashing red alarm sounded out throughout the entire nuclear plant. Holley's eyes instantly lit up fear.

"Oh no!" she yelled, driving off " we got to help Finn!"

"I'm right behind ya!" said Mater, chasing after Holley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Gear were locked in the middle of a fierce battle. Both enemey cars were locked in dead wheel-to-wheel combat. Finn shot a few of his karate moves towards Gear, but the black car dodged and countered with some moves of his own.

The fight was edging them nearer the nuclear core, and away from the controls. Looking at the green energy flowing inside the tube, Finn could tell it wouldn't be long until the whole city of London would explode in a nuclear blaze.

Catching the spy distracted, Gear rammed into Finn's side, pushing the silver spy car closer and closer to the nuclear.

"Time to join your family Agent McMissle!" hissed Gear.

Finn's eyes went wide at the mention of his family, and pushed back in anger. Driving Gear into the opposite wall with amazing strentgh. Gear was stunned at Finn's new found strentgh, but wasn't going to a little thing like that intimidate him.

Shooting two wires out of his front fenders, Gear attached them to McMissle and shocked the spy car with over a million volts, making Finn collaspe on the ground, completely drained of energy.

Drawing a gun from his side, Gear looked wickedly down at Finn, smug at seeing the spy car so helpless.

"I could just wait the last two minutes and let the core blow you to smitherins" said Gear, pointing the gun at the helpless Finn " but I can't wait to watch you personally die,"

With that said, Gear was about to pull the trigger on his gun, and end Finn's life once and for all, when suddenly three tow hooks flew out of nowhere, knocking away his weapon, and attaching to his frame.

His red eyes glowing in anger, Gear turned and looked at the no longer evil Mater. Even though the tow truck still had the modifications Gear made to his design, it didn't take Gear long to notice that control device he had implanted was gone.

The answer as to why the piece was missing came when Holy Shiftwell sped into the room and headed for the controls. Less than a minute remained before the nuclear core would erupt, so Holley hacked fast.

Ten seconds! Nine seconds! Time was running out! Finally typing out a last few keys, the nuclear core began to flow in reverse, steadily heading back to it's regular state.

"Whoohoo!" shouted Mater " way to go Holley!"

Holley blushed at Mater's adoration.

"Well done Miss Shiftwell," Finn weekly smiled.

"Hey what's happening to you?" said Mater, looking at Gear.

"Degage!" shouted Gear, shocking both him and Mater with a powerful shock of electricity.

"Ow!" yelped Mater.

"Mater!" said Holley worriedly.

What came next was a shock to them all. That little jolt of electricty had caused all the changes Gear had made to Mater's body fall off like woodchips, leaving him back in his old, rusty tow truck form. Although there were still three hooks attached to his tow cable.

The shock also broke off Gear's clever disguise as well, revealing an orange and black frame underneath. Finn and Holley both gasped in reconigtion. Finn's long time arch enemey had really been Commander Raptor!

"You look surprised," laughed Raptor weakly.

"Commander, why?" asked Holley.

"Revenge what else?" said Raptor " Gear was my brother before he went to jail. Working to get money for us by any means nessacary. So what if he tear apart a few cars to do it, the sacrifice was nessacary,"

"But then" said Mater, confused " how'd you get a job as a spy?"

"All part of my plan" said Raptor with a grin " first of all, I infiltrated the training academy to find out who the head director was. When he was alone, I killed him with one of my brother's own tools, and convinced the higher-ups to give me the job as head director,"

"From that position, I had complete knowledge on each and every spy, and the power to control their missions. I read up all about the World Grand Prix case, and figured Mater would be just the key for my plans. So I fired Finn and Holley, making them go to Radiator Springs,"

"Then you gave the Hope Diamond you stole from London to Bubba and had him frame Mater just so you would have an excuse to pick him up," said Finn with distaste.

"Yes" said Raptor " I knew that you and Holley would come running back to London to prove his innocence, so I contocted a scheme to get you two out of the way. I stole Mater away from his cell as Gear, then showed the other agents my pre-prepared security tape of you two committing the crime, which ended up with you being thrown in jail,"

"So when you left to file a report on our capture" said Holley " you were really slipping back into your Gear guise, to do your little 'improvements' on Mater,"

"Yes" grinned Raptor " and I did a good job, if I do say so myself,"

"But why'd all the stuff fall off after you shocked me?" asked Mater, looking at the black metal scattered on the floor.

"A failsafe just in case Holley and Finn managed to escape the warehouse explosion and turn you againist me" said Raptor, wirggling at the three hooks caught in his frame " however, I didn't plan on activating it this late,"

"Well" said Finn, finally recovering from his shock treatment " you'll have plenty of time to think of a new plan, behind bars,"

* * *

Minutes later, Mater, Finn, and Holley found themselves back at the British Intellegence Agency with a captured Raptor dragging behind them. Finn was pleased once he saw General Gastank standing in the middle of the lobby talking to one of the agents. When the General's eyes landed on Finn and his little he immediately demanded some answers.

Quickly, Finn explianed the entire story to the General, which ended with him looking angrily at Raptor, who was still hanging helplessly by Mater's hooks.

"Take him away!" shouted the General to the other agents, to which they quickly responded.

Once Raptor was out of sight, the General turned back to Mater, Finn, and Holley.

"Well done you three" said the General " I'll make sure you're all rewarded for this. But right now, I think it's time you give those folks back in Radiator Springs a call, and inform them what happened,"

Mater and Holley instantly drove off to tell of what happened to Radiator Springs, General Gastank looked over at Finn with a pleased smile on his face.

"Agent" said the General to Finn " let's talk about your premotion,"

* * *

The people of Radiator Springs were overjoyed when Holley and Mater gave them the call. Even more so when they heard that Mater's name had been cleared.

"That's great buddy!" said Lightning " we can't wait for you to get home!"

"Ya'll didn't have to much trouble while I was gone did ye?" asked Mater, over the line.

"A little Bubba trouble" said Sally, standing next to Lightning " but the Shieriff is keeping him under lock and key. And with the evidence you just gave, we can hold him for longer,"

"Why? What'd he do?" asked Mater curiously.

" He tried to take your job man" said Fillmore, rolling up onto the screen " and even had the nerve to wreck your shack,"

"He what!" shouted Mater, angrilly " why that no good rustbucket...,"

As Mater drove off a little miffed, Holley ended the holoscreen converstation, and went to cool her boyfriend down. One subtle kiss was all that was needed to drive the angry torrent away.

"Ah" said Mater, a little embrassed " I'm sorry Miss Holley,"

"Mater" said Holley " you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life back at the nuclear plant, and for that I am eternally greatful,"

"Yeah" said Mater " but if Raptor hadn't been controlling me in the first place, you would have never been in danger. After all that, how can ya, you know, still love me?"

"Because" said Holley, pushing up againist Mater's side " you're the most loyal, honest, and funny tow truck I know,"

"I thought I was the only tow truck you know," said Mater, grinning back.

And with that said, both Mater and Holley laughed themselves out of the communications room, and drove out to find Finn. Locked wheel-to-wheel as they went.


	11. Chapter 11: Driving Towards The Future

**Ch.11: Driving Towards The Future**

One day later, Mater, Holley, and Finn were all presented with golden medals in front of the Queen's court, where a large aduidence appluaded their herioc deeds.

"Oh yeah!" shouted one auidence member, next to Gneral Gastank " those three make quite a team!"

"A team?" thought the General, hmming wisely, an idea forming in his brain.

After a big congradulatory feast, Siddeley parked outside the square ready to take the trio on a ride back to Radiator Springs. As Mater and Holley climbed up the ramp to board the spy jet, General Gastank stopped Finn just before he could follow.

"I'm coming too" the General said to the silver spy car " I want to see the town where our knight comes from,"

With no arguement from Fiin, General Gastank climbed aboard Siddley as well, and an hour or so later they were landing in Radiator Springs. All Mater's friends nearly tackled the poor tow truck before he could get out of the plane, and sounds of joyful laughter filled the air.

Finn and the General both smiled at the sight, while Holley went down to try and pull her boyfriend out of the fray.

"Guys!" said Mater " it's sure good to see ya'll again!"

"You too Mater," said Lightning.

"Yeah we missed you man," said Ramone.

"The town wasn't the same without you boy," said the Shieriff.

"Well it looks like you guys sure had an adventure," said Sally, pointing at Finn, Holley's, and Mater's gold medals.

"Yep" said Mater " they were for stopping Raptor and having him blow London sky high. A bit scary, but also fun,"

"Hmph" said Lightning " only Mater would think that something scary could be fun,"

"Tractor tipping is one good example," said Sally, hinting at her boyfriend.

Lightning shuddered. He didn't even want to think about Frank.

"Why I say we celebrate" said Flo " come on everyone, drinks on the house!"

"Yeah!" shouted all the cars, and drove off to Flo's V8 Cafe.

General Gastank was having a fine time celebrating with all the crazy cars around him, and even had a long talk with Sarge just in case he needed any extra military surplus. But the thing that was on General Gastank's mind the most was about Mater, Finn, and Holley.

Looking at them right now, laughing and giggling at each others stories, it was clear that the trio made quite of team. Even back in London when General Gastank took Finn aside and offered him the position of head director, the silver spy car politely declined. And now, the General could see why.

Taking one last sip of his drink, General Gastank rolled over to where the knight and two spies sat telling their adventures to Lightning and Sally.

" Sir Mater" said the General, catching the cars attention " even though you are not an offical spy, it has become clear to me just how well you, Finn, and Holley work together in a team. Now, I won't ask to join our ranks, seeing that it would be unfair to pull you away from your home, but whenever we need a strong car by our side, I hope we can count on you,"

What can you say, Mater was shocked. As was Finn, Holley, Lightning, and Sally. Mater a real part-time spy?

The rusty tow truck looked over to Finn and Holley to see what they thought, and saw smiles light up on their features. Then he looked over towards Lightning and Sally who grinned, and McQueen gave a wink.

"Whatever you want buddy," said Lightning, the grin never leaving his face.

Taking that encouragement as a good omen, Mater took one last look at Finn and Holley, and extended his right wheel towards General Gastank.

"Alright then" said Mater, shaking wheels with the General " it's a deal,"

With that said, everyone cheered with joy, and Holley drove up close to Mater and gave him a kiss, clearly happy with his decision. Yes, the drive towards the future was indeed looking bright.

**The End**

**And be sure to stay tuned for the Special Cars Toon Short: Call of the Wild!**


	12. Cars Short: Call of The Wild

**Cars Short: Call of the Wild**

"I don't know how he convinced us to do this," said Finn, looking over to his partner Holley.

It was near midnight in Radiator Springs, and both spy cars found themselves standing about ten feet away from Frank's Field. Earlier in the day, Holley had asked Mater what one of his favorite activities were.

"Tractor tipping" said Mater, instantly, then looked at Holley " ya'll don't want to try it do ya?"

Holley thought it over for a minute. What could be so dangerous about it?

"Sure" said Holley " maybe I can convince Finn to come join us too,"

"Well alright then" said Mater " meet you around Frank's Field come midnight. Just ask Lightning, he'll know where it is,"

With that said Mater drove off to prepare himself, while Holley made her way back to Siddeley trying to convince Finn to join her on this little excursion. After a few minutes of debate Finn gave in, and both spy cars drove off to find Lightning and ask him directions to Frank's Field. A big grin instantly lit up the red racecar's grill.

"Going tractor tipping huh?" said Lightning, then pointed a tire to the south " Frank's Field is a few miles out that way on the left. Mater should already be there by the time you guys find the place,"

"Been tractor tipping before I guess?" asked Finn.

"Plenty of times" said Lightning, and as he was about to drive he off he looked back at the two spies " however, a little advice. If Mater screams "Run!", I sugguest you run,"

Both Finn and Holley looked at each other confused, wondering what Lightning had meant by those words. But it was midnight, and there was no time to look back now. Following Lightning's directions, the two spy cars soon arrived at Frank's Field, and as Lightning predicted, Mater was already there waiting for them.

"Finn you came," said Mater, as he saw Finn and Holley drive up.

"Yes" said Finn " now what is it I'm supposed to do?"

"Tractor tipping of course" said Mater, pointing his tire towards the field full of tractors " see that field over there. Just follow my lead and we'll have some fun. But watch out for Frank,"

With that said Mater started to drive off into the field, while Holley looked at Finn.

"Who's Frank?" she asked.

"He must be the car who owns this property," said Finn, following Mater into the field.

"Okay here's what you do" said Mater, once his spy friends caught up " you just sneak out in front of them, and then honk, and they do the rest. Watch this,"

That said Mater snuck up in front one of the sleeping tractors, and honked his horn. The tractor awakened, mooed forwards, then landed down with a poot. Mater laughed as if he had just seen the most exciting thing in his life, while Finn and Holley just stared at each other.

"I don't care who you are, that's funny right there" said Mater, turning to his spy friends " alright, ya'll's turn,"

Figuring they may as well give it a try, both Finn and Holley approached two different tractors and sounded their horns at the same time. Both tractors woke up, mooed, and fell with a poot. Although strange, Finn and Holley couldn't help but laugh. This was kind of fun.

A loud moo suddenly sounded over the horizion, and a bright light could be seen appearing behind the bushes.

"That's Frank" said Mater, turning around and dashing off " Run!"

Remembering Lightning's advice, Finn and Holley took off after Mater, as a gaint harvester suddenly appeared out of the bushes and started chasing them down. Finn and Holley could see the bull harvester's blades twirling behind them, and feared instantly of being sliced.

However, as the two spy cars caught up to Mater, they both noticed that the tow truck didn't share thier fear, in fact he was laughing. He was actually enjoying the chase, in spite of being in great danger.

Finn had to grin at the tow truck's courage, as Mater led him and Holley out of the field, he lived for danger and was not afriad to take any risks. No wonder he had made such a good spy.

"Uh oh" said Mater, stopping suddenly in his tracks " I almost forgot. Shieriff said there was Wolves hanging out in the area lately, we'd better be careful heading back to Radiator Springs,"

"Wolves?" asked Holley, nervously.

"Yeah" said Mater " they usuaslly hang around in another part of the desert, but lately some of the tourists have been getting attacked. We don't know what happened to make the Wolves come down here,"

"We'd better keep a sharp eye out then," said Finn, driving on with Mater and Holley.

From the nearby shadows, several pairs of yellow eyes watched the three cars as they nervously drove down the road. Growls emmitted from their engines, and their fanged smiles gleamed eeriely in the moonlight.

The King Wolf looked down from his perch, scanning the three cars with his wild eyes. The purple and silver cars were doing their best by keeping clam and alert, while the tow truck they were with was visibly shaking in terror.

Wait a minute, a tow truck? That's exactly what the King Wolf needed right now! Maybe that tow truck could help out with their problem.

Shouting a howl, the King Wolf called out to the other Wolves for them to move in and capture the tow truck. Finn, Holley, and Mater all stopped in fright when they heard the howl. They didn't understand what it meant, but they knew it couldn't be good.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gang of at least a dozen wolf-like cars pounced out of the shadows and tackled the starled trio. Finn and Holley instantly went into attack mode, attacking any wolf that dared get close to them.

While the spies were distracted trying to fight off his gang, the King Wolf charged down, grabbed Mater by his tow hook, and started to drag the poor tow truck away.

"Mater!" Holley cried, as she and Finn saw their friend being drove off.

The two spy cars wanted to give chase, but the pack of Wolves wouldn't allow them to get past. Backing up behind Finn, Holley spread out her wings and took off into the skies, attaching Finn underneath with some tension wires.

Leaving the pack of angry Wolves behind, Finn and Holley took off after Mater.

* * *

Meanwhile, the King Wolf had finally reached his destination and let go of Mater's hook, pushing the tow truck againist a nearby wall. Mater was scared and wanted to get away, but the King Wolf placed himself in front of him so he couldn't activate his rocket boosters and escape.

"What do you want?" asked Mater nervously.

The King Wolf let out a growl, then pointed out to Mater's right. Curious, Mater took a peek. He gasped at what he saw.

Part of the valley had collasped do to recent rain, trapping many Wolves down in a deep ditch with no hope for escape. That wasn't all. The ditch also made it impossible for the Wolves to get to their regular hunting grounds, so that they could catch thier prey. Which explains why they had been hanging around Radaitor Springs so recently.

The King Wolf's yellow eyes locked on Mater's green ones in a pleading gesture as he motioned towards the ditch. A smile instantly lit up on Mater's face.

"While sure I'll help ya" said Mater " that's what a tow truck is for,"

With that said, Mater started to drive over towards the edge of the ditch with the King Wolf following behind him. Just about that time, Finn and Holley were flying overhead. And when both saw Mater heading towards the ditch, with a Wolf trailing behind him, their first instinct was that Mater was under attack.

Landing down, both Finn and Holley immediately charged to take down the King Wolf. The King Wolf turned around with a growl as he spotted the two spy cars coming, and charged in to attack.

Hearing the sounds of battle, Mater turned around seeing his friends facing one on one with the Wolf, but before he could he could say something to make the fight stop, the pack of Wolves that Finn and Holley had left behind started driving up over the horizion.

"Oh no" thought Mater " I'd better end this before someone gets hurt,"

Thinking fast before Finn could charge at a now injured King Wolf again, Mater swung out his tow hook, and attached it to Finn's bumper. The silver spy car gasped in surprise, as his wheels suddenly stopped in their tracks. Needless to say, both Finn and Holley were surprised at the unexpectedness of Mater's action.

Driving forward, Mater released his tow hook from Finn, and drove out in front of the King Wolf just to make sure they wouldn't attack again. Before Finn and Holley could question Mater's stern expression, they noticed the angry pack of Wolves drawing closer, mad that thier leader had been injured.

However, before they could attack Mater and his friends, the King Wolf stood up and growled at them, making them stop in their tracks. The Wolves looked confused, while Finn and Holley looked amazed. Why was the King Wolf defending them.

"Growl," said the King Wolf, looking at Mater.

"Thanks" said Mater " I'm on it,"

With that said, Mater drove back over towards the ditch, tossed his tow line down, and started bringing up the trapped Wolves one at a time. It was a happy reunion once they reached the surface, snuggling with their families they long ago lost.

"There was never any danger" said Mater to Finn and Holley " they just needed some help getting their friends out of the ditch,"

"I guess we did jump to conclusions before we knew the matter" said Finn, looking at the Wolves " I guess these beasts aren't harmful creatures after all,"

"But what's this ditch doing here?" asked Holley.

"Flood" said Mater " it doesn't rain here as often as you like, but when it does it can cause massive damage. The Wolves probably got cut off from their hunting grounds, and that's why they've been hanging around Radaitor Springs. Some of the Wolves must have fell in the ditch as it was being formed,"

"Well we can't have that then" said Finn " we have to fill or build a bridge over the ditch so the wolves can get across. Can't let them harm anymore citizens,"

"Hmmm," said Holley, studying her surroundings, until she spotted a rock on a nearby ledge " perfect!"

With that said the purple spy car drew her gun, shooting at the rock, making in fall over into the ditch. In an instant, a new bridge was made.

Unleashing a fury of joyous howls, the King Wolf and his pack dashed across the bridge to return to thier homes.

"Well done Miss Shiftwell" said Finn, driving off " let's return as well,"

Minutes later, Mater, Finn, and Holley found themselves approaching the entrance to Radiator Springs for what they hoped would be a nice quiet nap. However, when they returned the whole town was in chaos. The tractors from Frank's Field were running everywhere, and the Radaitor Springs residents were trying to herd them back to where they came.

"Mater!" shouted the Shieriff as soon as he spotted the tow truck.

"Uh" said Mater, suddenly driving away " gotta go!"

Holley just smiled as Mater drove off. Life with her boyfriend was never a dull moment.


End file.
